El complot en contra del maou
by Bleeding Carnation
Summary: -Murata, tu planeaste todo esto ¿verdad?. -Me descubriste, shibuya. -0h, pero heika no le de todo el crédito. -¡¿Cheri-sama!


Nota: Mejor tarde que nunca xDD No tengo excusa por una ausencia tan prolongada, pero espero que les gusten la versión 2.0 de algunos fanfics y la continuación de algunos songfics Aunque dicen que las segundas partes nunca son buenas :B [Y dudo que esta sea la excepción] Aún pueden encontrar todas mis historias en Fanfiction, a excepción de "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"

.

.

.

**El Complot en Contra del Maou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Comienzo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mañana más despertando en la gran cama del maou, o por lo menos al lado de la cama del maou, un príncipe se había encargado de enredarse a su cuerpo y en la noche, tratando de escapar de él, se había caído al suelo, lo que más le molestaba era que el príncipe lo había seguido hasta el suelo, ahí estaba cómodamente apoyado en su estómago, usándolo de almohada, enredado lo más que podía en él, por su cara adivinaba que estaba disfrutando el momento.

Le hervía la sangre, ya no aguantaba esta situación, la única razón por la cual no le pegaba era su hermosa carita de ángel, no se imaginaba ni un moretón, ni una mancha en esa cara y, aunque lo negara, le gustaban sus ojos verdes.

En un solo y decidido movimiento, lo tomo por los hombros alejándolo de sí y apoyándolo en el suelo, se odió a si mismo por poner una almohada bajo su cabeza y taparlo con una manta. Pero por más que luchó contra esa persona que todos tenemos en nuestros interiores, cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, vestido en su ropa deportiva blanca con líneas verdes, su conciencia lo traicionó. Se veía hermoso desde esa posición debía admitirlo, era un verdadero ángel durmiendo tranquilamente, por el ajetreo el camisón rosa no estaba en su posición debida dejando a la vista partes del cuerpo que el moreno no pudo dejar de notar, claro, su observación era una comparación objetiva, se mintió a sí mismo. Para comparar se necesitan dos cuerpos y en ese momento a él se le interesaba uno.

Esta mañana era una de esas pocas en las que se levantaba antes de Conrard y lo iba a esperar fuera de su cuarto. Conrard se sorprendería, y lo habría hecho, si no fuera porque ese día no estaba ahí. Había salido a patrullar por la frontera, su cara de expectación se derritió en el mismo instante en que Darcascos le informaba la ausencia de su superior. Aunque más que informar deberíamos decir que se lo recordó. Porque su padrino se lo había dicho la noche anterior mientras les daba las buenas noches.

Suspiró, no le quedaba otra que esperar a que el príncipe se despertara, porque despertarlo era un pasaje directo al hospital con quemaduras de tercer grado. Caminó de vuelta, más lento y menos emocionado, este día empezaba mal.

Al entrar vio al rubio durmiendo tranquilamente a pesar de que estaba en el suelo, pasó por su lado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. En verdad no había algo en ese mundo ni en ninguno que pudiera despertarlo más temprano de lo que su reloj biológico le dictaba. Y ya debía ser hora de que su ángel abriera los ojos, orbes que le mostraban las profundidades de un lago mágico en el que tenía el privilegio de nadar.

Viendo su pecho subir y bajar recordó los cambios que habían sucedido con él estos últimos meses. De a poco, aparte de dormir en su cama sin permiso, había dejado uno de sus camisones en su ropero. Ese fue el primer paso. Lo segundo, ahora no había una mesilla de noche, sino dos, esta traída directamente del dormitorio de Lord Bielefeld. Lo tercero podía ver unos uniformes azules y botas cafés mezcladas con el uniforme y zapatos de su colegio, ahora convertido en el traje oficial del rey. Y finalmente (redoble de tambores), lo que le había dado escalofríos, en un cajón, uno de los tantos que tenía para guardar su ropa, acompañando a su ropa interior estaban tres o cuatro de las de Wolfram. Todo aquello había ocurrido ante sus narices, pero el rubio había trabajado en eso tan detalladamente que no lo pudo notar hasta que fue tarde.

Por alguna razón no se atrevía a sacar todas esas cosas de la habitación, que para todos los demás habitantes ya no era suya, sino de la pareja real. Para qué hablar sobre las sirvientas, el sospechaba especialmente de cuatro. Se habían encargado de difundir el rumor meticulosamente por todo el reino, y los rumores de "relaciones pre-matrimoniales" habían llegado lejos. Es más, cuando recibía visitas oficiales de otros países debía soportar bromas de doble sentido sobre su "relación" con el joven príncipe.

Y al rubio no le parecía molestar esas bromas, ni siquiera se sonrojaba, claro no había por qué sonrojarse por algo que no es cierto, pero el rey no estaba de acuerdo con su supuesto consorte. Apenas si podía disimular su nerviosismo cuando se hablaba sobre su " futuro esposo", incontables eran los vasos quebrados y tenedores o cucharas caídas por el temblar de sus manos, claro alguien se encargaba de tapar esos hechos como si fueran por la torpeza en vez de los nervios.

Una semana atrás, mientras hablaba con Murata se le había salido sin querer una frase mortal que su estratega inmortalizo en su mente.

—Si por lo menos fuera verdad no me enojaría…— Cegado por la rabia su boca había hablado sin la total aprobación de su cerebro.

—Bueno, Shibuya, hacerlo verdad está en tus manos… No creo que Lord von Bielefeld se niegue…

Maldito Murata, depravado Murata, había pasado toda la semana dedicándole frases de odio por dentro. Ahora veía despertar al hombre que temía terminara siendo su real consorte. La primera contracción de su cara antes de despertar le pareció realmente dulce, se regañó a si mismo por pensar tal cosa.

El rubio se desorientó un poco al ver al moreno tan arriba y una cosa de madera detrás de sí, pasó un rato hasta que se dio cuenta dónde estaba.

—Anoche nos caímos de la cama. — ¿Por qué hablaba en plural?...en esos momentos pensaba que no había una persona más masoquista que él.

— Ya veo. — dijo un rubio al incorporarse y sobarse un poco la espalda, todas las mañanas despertaba exactamente a la misma hora, a no ser que quisiera seguir a su prometido en su rutina deportiva, desconfiaba de tanta amabilidad de parte de su hermano…Se estiró y bostezó para después quedarse viendo al moreno.

— Conrad salió a patrullar. — le contestó sabiendo lo que unos ojos verdes le estaban preguntando.

El camisón había sufrido los percances de la noche pasada, tenía un gran orificio en la parte donde debería tapar las pantorrillas del rubio, además no estaba bien abrochado, dejaba a la vista el hombro izquierdo. Haciendo que el Maou tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano por no mirar.

— ¿Vas a ir a hacer footing conmigo? — Antes de salir de la habitación debía asegurar su compañía, sin nadie a su lado para protegerlo dudaba mucho que Gunter le dejara si quiera asomar la nariz por afuera del castillo.

Pareció meditarlo un buen rato.

— Está bien.

— Te espero afuera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld le costaba sacarse la modorra por completo. Salió de la habitación, vestido con un traje deportivo que, si no fuera porque las líneas transversales eran rojas sería igual al de su prometido. Yuuri Shibuya ya estaba acostumbrado, pero de nada le valía: debido a la ensoñación que todavía hacia efecto en su prometido siempre era él quién llegaba primero a dónde sea quisieran llegar y debía esperar que la sombra de su fiancée a sus espaldas lo alcanzara. Una sola vez el rubio había logrado ganarle, llegando primero al Pacto de Sangre.

Primero calentaron un rato, claro con Conrart era más fácil y rápido ya que no tenía que estarle diciendo que hacer y en qué medida, pero era mejor tenerlo a su lado a quedarse solo.

Una vez terminaron se dirigieron hacia el patio interno del castillo, un pequeño espacio verde dentro de esa enorme construcción, iban trotando, al pasar pudieron notar a la madre del rubio conversando con un sabio y una niña pequeña, que al verlos pasar se tiró a los brazos del príncipe de fuego. Lo que le dio celos a su otro padre.

— Buenos días Wolfram.

— Buenos días Greta.

— Buenos días Yuuri.

— Buenos días. — en verdad le había dolido que prefiriera al rubio esa mañana, siendo que todas las mañanas eran sus brazos los que la recibían.

La Sexy-Queen y el Muraken también se acercaron a saludar.

— ¡Oh!, Su Majestad, hoy vuelve a tierra y esta vez tampoco ha dormido conmigo…— El moreno empezaba a sonrojarse y colocarse nervioso.

— ¡Madre...!

— ¡Oh!, pero si es injusto que te lo quedes para ti solo… — Quién la escuchara pensaría que era una niña de cinco años pidiendo un dulce.

— Nos vamos. — El rubio tomo al moreno y lo arrastró lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar lo que los tres cómplices presentes decían, unos lentes brillaron con la luz del sol.

— Se han ido.

— Y mi tío no está… Cheri-sama…¿ está segura que funcionará?.

— Por supuesto llevo una vida de ayudar a parejas en estos problemas…Murata-kun…¿Has recibido respuesta de Miko?

— Ella dijo que todo estaba listo.

— Bien… — Miro a la pequeña niña que la miraba inquisidora para después abrazarla y enterrarla entre sus dos grandes pechos —Para mañana en la mañana serás mi nieta oficialmente…

—Cheri-sama… — Un sabio llamó a la Sexy-Queen. — ¿Qué le dijo a Conrard para que fuera a patrullar?...

— Eso es un secreto que solo una madre debe saber. — Soltó un poco el agarre con el que tenía a su nieta, quien se agarró de su cintura en un intento de abrazarla.

El silencio reinó.

— Digamos que lo del patrullaje no tiene porqué ser verdad. — El ojo derecho de la rubia se cerró en señal de complicidad y coquetería.

_El primer paso de la primera fase de su plan estaba hecho: No habría interferencias ni "moros en la costa"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lady Cherie se probaba vestidos, uno tras otro iba desechando las opciones, esta sería una ocasión especial, debería usar el mejor…aunque tal vez, debería llamar al sastre y hacer uno nuevo o quizás pedirle a Yuuri que la llevara consigo a la tierra para comprar otro de esos vestidos de marca de los que había comprado la vez pasada. Claro el rey no tenía el poder adquisitivo en la tierra para comprar esos vestidos, pero las joyas pasan las dimensiones y, perfectamente se podían vender en la tierra.

Una niña hacia lo mismo, junto a su futura abuela, pero los vestidos eran pequeños, con suerte la mitad de la más alta. La rubia al notar la turbación de la niña y la razón de esta, se arrodilló y puso sus ojos a la altura de los de ella.

— Algún día crecerás y te pondrás vestidos iguales a los míos.

— ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!/ ¡NUNCA! — Un par de gritos simultáneos de unos padres que venían recién llegando de sus ejercicios llenaron el lugar.

— ¡Ahhhh…..!, pero Wolfy, Su Majestad, Greta se vería tan linda en uno de estos vestidos.

— Madre…mi hija nunca va usar una de esas cosas.

— Pero ya ves lo que pasa por no usar la ropa que escojo con tanto amor para ti, Su Majestad ni siquiera te mira con lu… — Recordó la presencia de la pequeña niña y vio cuatro ojos sorprendidos por lo que estaba a punto de decir sobre ellos. — Con lu…jo de detalle como lo debe de hacer un futuro esposo…jijiji….

La atmósfera de la desordenada habitación pareció perder la tensión del momento.

El morocho tratando de cambiar el tópico que había dejado descolocado al hijo menor decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, vio a su alrededor y tuvo la excusa perfecta.

— ¿Por qué el desorden?... ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

— Ni más ni menos que el matrimonio de mi hijo menor…

El cerebro del rey pareció atrofiarse por esas palabras que retumbaron en su cabeza hasta que por fin supo su significado.

— ¿QUÉ?... ¿CON QUIÉN? YO…USTED DICE…NO… ÉL…NOSOTROS… — Señalaba a todos y todo en la habitación atrapado en sus nervios.

— Vosotros y ellos, Shibuya, veo que conoces los pronombres en su totalidad… —dijo Murata entrando a la habitación, como acordaron debía hacerlo al ver a la pareja real entrar.

La rubia le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro a la niña, esa era su señal.

— Papá Wolfram, papá Yuuri, ¿recuerdan que prometieron acompañarme a ver la obra de títeres?

Los padres en verdad no recordaban que su hija les hubiera pedido eso. La Sexy-Queen se había encargado que lo hiciera en momentos que no pusieran mucha atención para recordarlo…Al rubio se lo había preguntado al terminar la práctica con sus subordinados y al moreno en el almuerzo del día anterior, por supuesto que ella sabía lo que hacía.

En consecuencia, se miraron mientras tragaban saliva.

— Por supuesto que sí, Greta…te acompañaremos…— Mintió vilmente el rey de Shin Makoku. — ¿A qué hora dijiste que era?

— A las doce.

— A las doce… — Pensó en voz alta von Bielefeld. — Está bien puedo dejar a mi guardia entrenando con Günter…

— ¿Sí? — En verdad estaba emocionada…se abalanzó a abrazar a sus dos padres al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó un contacto demasiado cercano entre ellos.

— Greta… ¿Vamos a ver la obra tradicional?... — Preguntó un rubio, temiendo la respuesta.

— Sí.

Los ojos verdes se entristecieron un poco.

— Yuuri debo advertirte algo.

La ex – Maou y el sabio intercambiaron miradas…

Murata Ken se apresuró a tomar del brazo a su compañero de colegio para sacarlo de allí de inmediato.

— Shibuya, Shin-ou quiere hablar contigo, es urgente… — le dedicó una mirada al rubio que se había quedado con las ganas de hablar. — Lord von Bielefeld, no se preocupe, yo le explico.

— Explicar, explicarme… ¿Qué?

Sí, hasta el rey original había metido sus manos en este plan, ocupando todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

_Segundo paso: completado, irían a ver la obra._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en frente de ese egocéntrico rey original, que le daba una pauta de cómo sería Wolfram de adulto, en el fondo esperaba que el parecido fuera solamente físico…Sentado al mejor estilo de un indio americano, veía como el agua de la cascada artificial corría detrás de Shinou, mientras él estaba sentado en una de las dos cajas que habían logrado recolectar hasta el momento, era increíble, sin las llaves las cajas perdían todo su significado especial…

Llevaba unas horas de la madrugada hablando con él, pronto serían las doce, lo que más lo impactaba era que lo tan "urgente" que quería contarle eran sus problemas amorosos de los últimos 4000 años. Podía adivinar que ni siquiera llevaba los primeros mil, entre ellos había muchos chicos y chicas que lo habían dejado por ser un fantasma. Claro quién se metería con un muerto, pensaba para sí, pero escuchaba amablemente. Le llamó la atención especialmente el relato sobre Rufus Bielefeld**(1),** su primer amor, muerta en guerra, cada cierto tiempo volvía el relato atrás para comparar al chico o chica protagonista de la nueva historia con ella, lo que más le había quedado "al principio en verdad pensé que me había enamorado de un hombre, aunque claro yo, no como otros**,** no tenía ningún problema en ese hecho", esa era una frase literal que le había recomendado una sexy mujer.

Al faltar tres cuartos de hora para las doce, llegó Murata para sacar a su rey de esa pesada situación.

— Shin-Ou, espero que te haya ayudado a desahogarte. — En verdad al rey original le habían pedido su ayuda por dos cosas: Número uno porque necesitaban un elemento distractivo y que alejara al rey de su futuro consorte después de echa la invitación a la obra y Número dos, porque en realidad pensaban que necesitaba sacar de sí todo lo que había acumulado por tanto, al principio se negó, pero su antiguo estratega lo amenazó con contar la verdad de su supuesta muerte. Eso había bastado, ahora en realidad invitaría al hombre que había escogido como rey más seguido para hablar sobre "esos asuntos tan urgentes".

— Shin-ou… ¿Qué querías decirme? — Antes de partir debía asegurarse de que no fuera un olvido del primer rey de Shin Makoku.

— Lo que ya dije. — Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven rey al adivinar que esa no sería la primera vez que su antecesor lo llamara para "conversar".

_Tercer paso del plan: completado, había gastado toda la mañana lejos de Wolfram y no se había podido comunicar con él._

Ulrike los estaba esperando afuera del templo para despedirse de Su Majestad y de Su Alteza, ya conocía a Shin-ou y esa "llamada urgente" no era una inocente invitación a hablar asuntos políticos del reino.

— Su Majestad, si Shin-ou le ha causado problemas o le ha dicho algo fuera de lugar…

— No, Ulrike , no me ha…

— Estos 800 años te han transformado en una verdadera madre. — Interrumpió hábilmente ya sabemos quién.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de la mujer, el rey se volvió a prestarle atención a su caballo. El camino de venida lo habían hecho a pie, con Murata a su lado había tenido que caminar todo ese trecho. A caballo parecían unos metros pero cuando llegó al templo tuvo que apoyarse en sus rodillas para recuperar fuerzas, su amigo le había prometido volver por él y había cumplido, agradecía la presencia de Ao.

— Ao, cuando lleguemos te daré unos terrones de azúcar. — El caballo relinchó y lamió la mejilla de su amo en respuesta. Sabía que cuando esos sonidos salían de esa forma de la boca de su amo es porque le daría una golosina.

El caballo de Murata era uno que había pedido prestado a uno de los soldados rasos, que con todas sus excelencias pérdidas u ocupadas no tenían nada que hacer. A pesar de que Conrard había ido a patrullar a la frontera, su guardia en totalidad estaba sentada, descansando frescos y ociosos, hace muchos que no tenían vacaciones…

Murata tomo posición sobre su caballo y el rey lo imitó, al partir se despidieron cortésmente de la mujer que los había esperado en la entrada.

Ulrike los despidió con la mano en alto, antes que los caballos se alejaran del lugar y su silueta se perdiera en el camino, iban a galope lento, no necesitaban ir tan rápido, la distancia no era mucha y el sabio debía decir las líneas en el guión que le correspondían, debía pensar cada palabra como si fuera de oro.

— Shibuya…antes de que partan a la obra te diré que en Shin Makoku es una verdadera costumbre.

— Costumbre… ¿De qué tipo?... ¿Qué se celebra?

— Se celebra el crecimiento de los niños dentro de una familia, cuando los hijos están cerca de la edad de Greta los padres los llevan a ver esa obra como símbolo de la unión…familiar.

El rey tomó aire.

— Así que debes pensar que todo lo que hagan ahí será un símbolo de familia, Greta considera a von Bielefeld su padre. — El brillo de sus lentes escondía su mirada. —, y ustedes son, aunque no quieras la pareja real. Eso significa que todo lo que hagan será en representación del reino, espero que no hagas tonterías… ¿ no Shibuya?— Al pronunciar las últimas dos palabras su humor pareció cambiar radicalmente desde uno misterioso a otro alegre.

— Lo intentaré…— En verdad parecía no agradarle la idea. — ¿Algo más?

— Sí sólo una cosa más tendrán que llevar unos dulces para que los coman al terminar la obra. Mintió su estratega, se había olvidado a propósito de la parte más importante.

_Cuarto paso: completado, le habían dicho al rey toda la información que __necesitaba__ saber._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El camino de vuelta al castillo fue verdaderamente aburrido y silencioso para el rey de Shin Makoku, el sabio quería acumularle ganas de hablar, pero no le daría el placer de complacerlo. Quería que hablara más que nunca con su futuro esposo.

Una vez que hubieron llegado al castillo, como el sabio esperaba Bielefeld había salido a dar un paseo con su madre, todo estaba resultando de maravilla. Un error y meses de planeamiento se irían a la basura.

El despistado rey por supuesto no se dio cuenta de lo extraño del hecho y prosiguió a cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido posible. Todavía llevaba puesta la ropa deportiva de la mañana, Murata ni siquiera lo había dejado cambiarse, lo tomó por el brazo y no lo soltó hasta que estuvieron afuera del castillo.

Entró a la habitación para darse cuenta que el uniforme azul, la camisa interna, los calzoncillos y los calcetines de su prometido estaban encima de la cama. Lo que probaba que su madre, prácticamente lo había secuestrado. Tomó el cambio de ropa que a él le parecían dignas de Peter Pan o Robin Hood, cuando estuviera de nuevo con Wolfram se lo comentaría y, tal vez, también aprovecharía la ocasión para contarle las historias de estos dos personajes a Greta, la imagen familiar que se formó en su mente le provocó un leve vacío en el estómago. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Sentado en la cama al lado de las ropas del rubio empezó a intercambiar las prendas de ropa que llevaba sobre su propio cuerpo. La ropa del rubio desprendía un olor agradable, tentador. El olor que sólo él podía tener. Mientras se ponía la bota izquierda, le dieron ganas de oler su camisa, estaba ahí, inocente, teniendo el olor de su dueño a modo de carnada. Calculaba que el rubio no debía haberlas tenido puestas por mucho tiempo, pero el poco rato había sido suficiente.

Su mano temblorosa se acercó al pulcro blanco, en su puño aprisionó parte de la fría víctima que iba acercando cada vez más a su nariz, al tenerla totalmente pegada a su cara tomó una gran bocanada de aire. El olor de su prometido lo llenó por dentro, estaba embriagado de ese aroma tan dulce, los minutos pasaban y él seguía en la misma posición con la prenda pegada a su cuerpo. Se sentía extraño, cuando estaba cerca le exasperaba y cuando estaba lejos quería tenerlo cerca, ni él mismo se comprendía. Un inquisidor ojo verde estaba viendo la escena, esperó pacientemente hasta que el rey dejó al lado la ropa de su futuro esposo antes de entrar.

— Su Majestad…

— ¡¿Cheri-sama?

A la mujer con lo que vio le fue suficiente para comprobar que lo necesitaba el rey era un último empujoncito y que aunque, hubiera cumplido su sueño de que su último bebe fuera una niña, Su Majestad de todas maneras habría estado en estos problemas. Adivinaba que lo que tanto le molestaba no era el género de su hijo, sino más bien la velocidad vertiginosa en la que todo había ocurrido.

La risa nerviosa ante el temor de haber sido descubierto no sonaba muy inteligente…

— Che-che-ri-sama… ¿Qué desea?

La rubia Sexy-Queen hizo a un lado las ropas de su hijo para tomar posición al lado de su nuero.

— Quería hablar un poco con usted.

— Ahh…y Wolfram, oí que habían salido a dar una vuelta.

Sí y que vuelta, la mujer le había dado toda una clase de educación sexual intensa a su hijo menor. Era tan así que el susodicho en estos momentos se estaba recuperando de la cantidad de información simultanea que había recibido.

— Sí…jijiji…ahora está descansando, fue una ardua caminata…jijiji.

El moreno no pudo entender el porqué de la risa…

— Su Majestad, — posó su pequeña mano izquierda sobre la rodilla derecha del joven, dándoles palmaditas. — Majestad… ¿Cómo ha estado su relación con mi hijo?

— Bien… — Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. — quiero decir... ¡relación!, ¡¿Qué relación?, nosotros somos muy buenos amigos, si se refiere a eso. — En el fondo rogaba porque se refiriera a eso.

La rubia le dedicó una gran sonrisa de cariño materno, tenía una idea de cómo se debía sentir por dentro.

— Pero Majestad… — En la cama divisó justo lo que en esos momentos necesitaba. — Ya es hora de que dejen de ser a-mi-gos. — Deletreó la última palabra mientras le acercaba lentamente la ropa interior de su hijo menor. La primera reacción del rey fue alejarse de ella, sin embargo al ver la confianza y la profunda decisión de la rubia perdió el miedo a estar cerca de esa prenda. Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras la tomaba el miedo dio paso a la curiosidad, por más que miraba a Cheri-sama lo único que vislumbraba era seguridad.

Se quedó mirando por un segundo sus profundos ojos verdes, quería hacerle una pregunta que en realidad le era difícil de formular.

Justo en ese instante al rubio se le ocurrió hacer acto de presencia.

— ¡Yuuri!... ¡Debilucho, infiel traidor! ¡Qué estabas haciendo con mi madre!

No era para menos lo que vio fue a su prometido perdido en la profundidad de los ojos verdes de su madre. Mientras ella mantenía una de sus manos en sus rodillas, para rematar los dos estaban sentados en su cama.

— ¡Wolfram!...yo… no es lo que parece… — El rey de Shin Makoku se paró como si lo hubieran pinchado con un alfiler.

— Su Majestad…ese no es buen argumento…jijiji. — Le advirtió la sexy-mujer.

— Y… ¡En nuestra propia cama!, ¡con mi madre! ¡Yuuri! — El rubio se había acercado al moreno con la visible finalidad de hacerle algún tipo de daño corporal.

— Ohhh…pero Wolfy, cálmate, si tu prometido te ha dicho que no es lo que parece, es porque es verdad, además sigo molesta porque te lo quedes para ti solo

— ¡Madre!

— Ara… Wolfy, envejecerás más rápido, ya ves lo que le pasó a tu hermano mayor…Además, ahora su malhumor es conocido en todo el reino…

— Wolfram, es verdad, no es lo que piensas…

— Sí, cálmate Wolfy, si Su Majestad te engaña lo hará cuando tengan más de 100 años de casados, no antes del matrimonio, relájate.

— ¡100 años! — El moreno, se había realmente sorprendido al escuchar el tiempo que debería pasar al lado del príncipe como si fuera tan normal. Cayó sentado como un muñeco de trapo de vuelta a la cama.

— Wolfy, ya deben irse…. ya debe ser hora de partir a la obra ¿No querrás llegar tarde, verdad?

_Quinto paso: completado, la Sexy Queen había hablado con los prometidos._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El rey se dirigía a la cocina en busca de terrones de azúcar para su caballo, temía encontrarse con las cuatro sirvientas que destacaban sobre todas las demás. Y sus preocupaciones se hicieron realidad. Cuando estaba afuera de la cocina a punto de abrir la puerta, escuchó las 4 cuatro voces conversando entre ellas, por esa misma razón esta zona del castillo se había convertido en una zona prohibida para él. Cada vez que venía podía oírlas hablar sobre lo que él había hecho, haría o estaba haciendo y una vez escuchada la primera frase su curiosidad lo obligaba a quedarse hasta el final

— Tal vez Su Majestad no se case con Su Excelencia Wolfram.

— Sangría no digas eso, Su Majestad no habría disfrutado por tanto el cuerpo de su excelencia para después dejarlo.

— Effe tiene razón, él nunca haría eso.

— Pero, aunque duermen juntos, él siempre ha dicho que prefiere las mujeres…

— En eso tiene razón y Su Majestad nunca ha hecho nada especial en público, nunca hemos oído de ninguna otra cosas…aparte que comparten el cuarto y…la cama.

— Ven, ¡Lasagna me apoya! No creo que al final se case con Su Excelencia, cuando se sacie por completo de él, lo echará de su cuarto si es que no lo confina a la región Bielefeld y todo va a quedar como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Su Excelencia no permitiría que le hicieran algo así.

— Effe, Su Excelencia Wolfram está enamorado y el amor ciega. — La sirvienta parecía verdaderamente emocionada por el hecho.

El rey se encontraba congelado detrás de la puerta, "así que eso es lo que creen" y era más, las sirvientas eran la mejor encuesta del reino. Si ellas opinaban eso era porque todo el reino lo hacía.

Ellas creían que se estaba aprovechando de Wolfram…

Olvidó lo que venía a buscar y se retiró del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era increíble, el día que supuestamente debería pasar tranquilamente como todos los demás le estaba causando más de algún malestar, especialmente la media hora pasada…Estaba rodeado. Si no se casaba con Wolfram y al todos saber que dormían en el mismo cuarto, se correría el rumor de que se había aprovechado de su estatus de prometido y gozado su cuerpo a su gusto. Y si se casaba con Wolfram, como se casarían y serían esposos tendría que…que…mejor ni lo pensaba, le tenía terror a esa idea.

Estaba afuera, montado a su caballo, se sentía mal por no haberle traído lo prometido, pero no se había atrevido a irrumpir en la habitación. No luego de escuchar lo que en verdad pensaban sus sirvientes. Esperaba a que Greta y Wolfram salieran por fin del castillo, sujetaba las riendas del caballo blanco de Lord von Bielefeld.

Por fin vio a su hija salir vestida en un vestido café claro, manga corta, con el mismo estilo que le hacía recordar a Peter Pan, no sería su primera vez como "familia real", pero su instinto le decía que este día sería diferente.

El rubio tomando a la niña de la mano se dirigía hacia dónde estaba el moreno, en compañía de su madre, del sabio y de su fiel tutor.

Al llegar Greta en verdad parecía emocionada.

— Greta ¿vas a montar conmigo?

— No, hoy quiero montar con Wolfram.

¿Cuántas veces en el día su hija le rompería el corazón?

Al estar ya en posición de partir la rubia los interrumpió.

— Greta, olvidabas esto.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó el rey.

— Son dulces, todas las familias llevan su bolsa de dulces…Murata te lo explico ¿Verdad? — Un rubio dijo en la más mísera tristeza…

— Sí, no te preocupes. — Ante la amplia sonrisa que mostró el rey, su hija no escondió su alegría y su prometido se sonrojó.

— ¡Su Majestad! Mi dulce Majestad ¿Está seguro? — Preguntaba un tutor llorando a mares.

— Completamente. — El tutor sintió ganas de estrangular al joven consorte. — Además no sería la primera vez. — dijo el rey en una sonrisa.

Eso terminó de destrozar el corazón del pelilargo. Claro su rey se refería a que no era la primera vez que salían junto con Greta y Wolfram como la "familia real", pero al estar en el contexto de los dulce su tutor entendió otra cosa.

— Yo sabía que debí echarlo de su cuarto a patadas desde el primer día. — dijo mordiendo un pañuelo que llevaba consigo.

El rey sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda, y eso solo podía significar que alguien se acercaba…

— Su Majestad Yuuri, ¿A dónde cree que va? — Un moreno ojos azules le preguntó a su rey.

— Yo….este… Gwendal…yo iba a…

— Seguir perdiendo el tiempo…

— ¡Gwendal! ¡¿Dónde estás?...¡Gwendal!, puedes salir te daré el privilegio de participar en uno de mis experimentos… ¡Gwendal! — La peligrosa voz de la pelirroja se acercaba.

— Espero que al volver se ponga el día en su trabajo. — le temblaba la ceja derecha.

El alto moreno escapó educadamente apurando el paso. A los pocos segundos la pelirroja apareció en escena.

— ¡Gwendal!, ¿Han visto a Gwendal? — Preguntó inocentemente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga, en un caso como este la científica intervendría y a gusto de la rubia lo había hecho de maravilla, nadie se había dado cuenta.

_Sexto paso: Completado, los prometidos se dirigían a ver la obra, sin que el rey hubiera profundizado sus conocimientos acerca de los dulces._

— Cheri-sama, todo está saliendo a la perfección.

— Lo sé….jijiji…debes ir preparándote para la segunda fase, recuerda que prácticamente depende de ti.

— Un error a estas alturas sería catastrófico.

— Iré a llamar al sastre… — La rubia mostró su mejor sonrisa.

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

.

.

.

.

(1): Rufus Bielefeld en verdad existe, ni en las novelas ni en el anime se especifica claramente que haya tenido algo con Shinou, pero Dios, entonces explíquenme cómo es que Wolfram es "Bielefeld" y al mismo tiempo la copia fiel de Shin-ou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Ha pasado más de un año sin que actualizara o publicara alguna historia en esta categoría. Por lo que siento un poco de nostalgia. Además estoy casi segura de que nadie me recuerda. Yo soy Bleeding Carnation, la que por un tiempo largo no pudo entrar a su cuenta por lo que por fin se atrevió a traducir su nombre "Clavel Sangriento". Aunque me sigue sonando a menstruación ya no soy tan sensible a eso xDD.

Sobre "Shibuya Yuuri, la historia de un rey" Estoy trancada y ya me superó, así que no les prometo nada.

Sobre la serie "Magical World!" Es la misma historia central en las 3 categorías así que no esperan algo muy espectacular.[¡Ahora escribo en Vampire Knight y Gravitation también xDDD]

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Dejen reviews! Me sirven de referencia :B

Segundo capítulo : **La obra**

Tercero y el último: **En la tierra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
